The invention relates to a signal enhancement device, and more particularly, to a reference signal enhancement device and satellite signal transmitter using the same.
Typically, a phase lock loop oscillator (PLO), using an internal accurate reference signal with low frequency variation and a feedback of closed loop control system, drives operating frequency of an external inaccurate operating element with high frequency variation, such that the external operating element can be operated in the same phase and frequency as the reference signal, with the resulting phase locked state allowing can be application in communication modulation/demodulation circuits.
In one phase lock loop oscillator (PLO), one reference signal is required for circuit operation in which phase noise in loop bandwidth depends on reference signal. The reference signal, however, may interfere causing transmission loss, air noise and circuit noise and degrading operating performance of the phase lock loop oscillator during transmission.